The Go family of heroes
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is the story of the start of team go!


chapter 1

To Mr. and Mrs Goson a baby boy was born they named him Henry. "He's so cute," his mother said.

"Little Henry our precious son," his father said.

Henry grew up happy and healthy when he was five his parents came up to him. "We have some wonderful news Henry," his father said.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"You are going to be a big brother," his mother said.

Soon Hego had a little brother name Melvin. Henry and Melvin got along great as they grew but Melvin cared more about himself than anything. He always was like that he almost always said: "MINE!" when someone had something he wanted.

"Boys we have some news for you," their mother said when Henry was 10 and Melvin was 5.

"What is it?" they asked.

"We're going to have a baby," their mother said.

"A baby?" Melvin said.

"Yes a baby." their father said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Melvin asked.

"We don't know yet." their mother said.

They were going to school. "Yeah I felt our baby brother kick," Melvin said.

"You know the baby could be a girl," their mother said.

"Yeah," their father said.

"A girl yuck!" Melvin said.

"Have a sister?" Henry said.

They came back from the hospital a few months later. "Henry and Melvin come meet your new baby sister," their mother said. "Her name Selena," she said.

She played with her brothers. Together they built a club house in the tree in the back yard. The three siblings spent a lot of time playing there. It was their favorite place to hang out.

When Henry was 17, Melvin was 12 and Selena was 7 they got two new little brothers William and Walter. They brought their new brothers to the tree house when they got older. When the twins were a year old and Henry was 18 and Melvin was 13 and Selena 8 they were hanging out in the tree house.

"This place is this coolest I love hanging out here," Selena said.

"Yes this place is so much fun and you know what I am thinking?" Melvin said.

"What is it Melvin?" Henry asked.

"We can call this the super cool Go city kids and teens club." Melvin said.

"That would be cool we could make flyers to get new members." Selena said.

"Yeah," Henry said.

"We need a special handshake and password!" Melvin said.

"What should the password be?" Henry said.

"How about Team Go?" Selena said.

"That's great idea sis," Melvin said. "Imagine all the cool stuff we can do in our club," he said.

"Sleepover's and parties," Selena said.

"Yeah," Henry said.

"Kids I have to run over to the store for a while Henry you are in charge," their mother shouted. "Your father will be home from work soon!" she said.

"Okay mom!" they said.

"This is so exciting our own club!" Selena said.

They were not expecting would happen to their lives to change forever.

Selena heard something. "What is that noise?" She said.

"It's the birds, squirrels, and the neighborhood cats and dogs I wonder what's got into them they are getting antsy," Henry said.

"I wonder what's wrong," Melvin said.

They stayed in the tree house. Then Melvin saw the sky turn dark. "What on earth the sky is all dark what is going on?" Melvin said.

"Yes it shouldn't be dark now it's almost time for school to be out for the summer the sky doesn't get dark until later something strange is going on," Selena said.

Then everything got really quiet. "That is weird no sound not even crickets I have a strange feeling about this," Henry said.

Then there was a weird sound and then before anyone knew what happened animals ran and hid birds flew away. Then a comet the color of the rainbow hit the tree house. The kids absorbed the energy from the comet. Then ambulance sirens wailed.

The siblings woke up in the hospital. "You all are lucky to be alive after that comet struck your tree house." the doctor said. "You all went through some changes but you should be fine." he said.

A few days later they went back home. That is when the freaky stuff happened. Henry discover he had a blue glow and super strength. Melvin discover he had a purple glow and could shrink. Selena discovered she had a green glow and could fire energy blasts. The twins had a red glow and could make copies of themselves. Their parents were shocked and did what they could to keep their children's powers contained.

One day about five years later their parents died in a wreck and now they were on their own. Soon they wondered what to do. As they were wondering what to do they saw a robbery in process. "Maybe we can help," Henry said.

"Yes maybe we can." Melvin said.

"Then let's do it," Selena said.

"How do we do that we might get recognized," Walter said.

"Yeah," William said.

Selena took some old scrap fabric she found nearby and ripped them to look like masks. "There now no one will know it's us," she said.

They rushed in to help. "Let's go," Henry said.

They worked together to stop the robbers and saved the day it was all over the news. Five glowing vigilantes saved the day. It felt good to help others so they got fabric and made costumes. "We need super hero names," Melvin said.

"And we need a team name," Henry said.

"How about we use Team go, like the password for the club we made up as kids." Selena said.

"Good idea sis," William said.

"Great we are team go!" Walter said.

"Team Go rocks," Melvin said.

"We sure do," Henry said. "I will be Hego," he said.

"I will be Mego," Melvin said.

"I will be Shego," Selena said.

"Since Walter and I have the same power we will be the Wego twins," William said.

"Good, we are all set." Hego said.

Whenever there was trouble the siblings went into action. They were being well known in Go city. They built Go Tower. The city was amazed by their new heroes. This was just their beginning.


End file.
